


Nossa Raposa (Our Fox)

by PetiteMischief



Category: Brazil NT Football, David Luiz - Fandom, Marcelo Vieira - Fandom, Neymar Jr Santos
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Polyandry, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteMischief/pseuds/PetiteMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brazilian NT has a friendly match against Costa Rica, after the game Marcelo, David Luiz and Neymar have a brief encounter with a fox. Two years later they meet her again in Brazil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orelhas da raposa (Fox ears)

Nossa Raposa  
Summary: The Brazilian NT has a friendly match against Costa Rica, after the game Marcelo, David Luiz and Neymar have a brief encounter with a fox. Two years later they meet her again in Brazil  
  
Author's Note: Please let me know if you see any inaccuracies, it's my first time writing a piece of fiction. Thank you, please enjoy :3  
  
Chapter 1: Orelhas de raposa (Fox ears)  
  
"Great game Thiago" said Bryan Ruiz while extending his arm for a handshake "You guys played well too Bryan" he responded with a warm grin. Indeed it had been a pretty intense game 2-3 Brazil winning the match. La seleção wasn't heading back to Brazil until in 3 days, so it had been a unanimous decision that tonight both teams would go to a bar for some drinks to unwind and have a taste of Costa Rica's Night Life.  
  
At first they had wanted to rent out a bar privately, after much debating here and there both teams would just stroll in the bar like normal people. Some were dancing, others were playing pool, there was a small rockabilly band with some folks tapping their feet along the beat; the place was reverberating with great vibes and energy. David, Marcelo, Oscar, Neymar were playing pool while Celso Borges, Oscar Duarte and Joel Campbell observed in jovial fashion.  
Everyone seemed to be having a great time, or at least in an ideal world.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" A question heavy with shock, anger and alcohol (lots of it), " I'm sorry Francisco, it won't work out between us"said a blue haired waitress, just as she was about to turn away Fracisco grabbed her wrist, causing her to look back when suddenly he punched her in the face...  
  
A woman who was close by had witnessed the whole thing and screamed, the band suddenly stopped playing and the attention shifted on that side of the bar. The girl was on the floor, blood oozing from her busted lip and bruised nose. The guitarist being the nosiest just had to check out what was going on, but upon eyeing the scene rage took over. Never taking her sight of the man with the crimson fist "Nena, are you ok? Be honest." The bruised girl shook her head and flinched in pain. "Hey who the fuck are you bitch? And what the fuck are you wearing that fox hoodie for?you fucking look like a guy, you a dyke or something?"  
  
Oh man if looks could kill, he'd be 20 ft under by now. Marcelo, David Luiz and Neymar crouched next to the girl making sure she'd be safe. "You, are the biggest wuss I have ever seen... Are you that insecure of your sissy manhood? Do you really have to beat her up?" It was pretty funny seeing a 5'6 girl standing up against a dude twice her size and full of muscle but it was terrifying as well.  
  
Just when he was going to punch her, her quick reflexes caught his fist midair and broke his wrist. 5 pairs of eyes stared in shock. "Listen asshole, what you have in muscle you naturally lack in brains so I'll talk as slow as possible for you" All she heard in reply was a whimper and heavy sobbing. "One, you could leave without making a hassle or we can call the cops? Your choice".  
  
She glanced at the bar's owner as if indicating to be ready if police needed to be called. The idiot took the coward's way out by heading out without a hassle while two staff members took the girl to the hospital. Everything went back to normal like nothing happened. Marcelo, David and Neymar were still stunned about the way that munchkin just cracked the hoodlum's wrist without hesitation. She was a force to be reckoned with and quite frankly it caught their attention. They wanted to exchange words with her (nothing too frisky though) and would do so once the jam was over.  
The band finished playing music and everyone cheered for them.  
  
While putting the instruments in the bus, the trio came to the girls, who all responded very nicely, except for fox ears. She was there but not there..."Is she ok? She seems... indifferent" said David with concern "I wouldn't take her seriously, she is a bit of an antisocial and very shy" . The verbal exchange went on for hours but true to the singer's words ,fox ears didn't even come close to them.  
  
Fox ears bid farewell, for she had a big job interview the next morning.  
"Você acha que nós vamos vê-la novamente, antes de voltar para o Brasil?" Asked Neymar with high hopes "Honestamente, eu acho que não" said Marcelo. "Hey Andrea, can we at least know her name?" The singer looked at the boys with a grin "You liked her that much?" They all replied with a shrug and a nod. "That happens very rarely, people are usually intimidated by her, oh well I don't think it will hurt... Her name is Nicola".  
  
  
Sooo that was the first chapter, thoughts are all welcome :).  
VOCABULARY:  
Você acha que nós vamos vê-la novamente, antes de voltar para o Brasil: Do you think we'll see her again before we leave to Brazil?  
Honestamente, eu acho que não: Honestly, I don't think so  
  
  



	2. Raposa Compassiva (Compassionate Fox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It's been two years and the boys have mostly moved on from their foxy encounter. However, rumor has it the fox is in town, maybe this time around she'll talk to them.

Nossa Raposa  
Chapter Two: Raposa Compassiva (Compassionate Fox)  
  
Author's Note: Please let me know if you see any inaccuracies, it's my first time writing a piece of fiction. Thank you, please enjoy :3  
  
Nicola has always considered herself to be a nomad, at least in her imagination... She has lived in Egypt, Morocco, Australia, Spain, Tibet,  
  
France, England (you name it!). But for the first time in her life she was actually living temporarily outside of Costa Rica. However this  
  
wasn't her first time out of her native land. Being half European with a European passport makes traveling somewhat easy (if you have the  
  
cash helps heaps too).  
  
It's been four months since she arrived in Brazil, her main goal was to improve her portuguese, learn capoeira and doing some  
  
humanitarian stuff (Good karma makes everybody happy!). Tagging along her came one of her best friends Alice (she was the mastermind  
  
of this trip and convincing Nicola to go with her had been somewhat of a pain). Alice was a happy go lucky hippy feminist, her motto "I  
  
really don't give a fuck unless you fucking give me one to beat your existence with". Messy curly hair, green brownish eyes, freckles and the  
  
cutest grin ever. More than once Nicola had questioned her sexual orientation because of this bitch's existence (Too pretty, too nice,too  
  
feisty, HER FRECKLES OH THE FRECKLES, SOB SOB).  
  
Unlike Alice, Nicola wasn't that pretty, she had a chubby upper body, short limbs and big butt and big thighs, nothing special. Her face was  
  
round with prominent cheek bones, weird looking nose, crooked teeth, messy eyebrows and bags under her eyes. The only physical  
  
attribute she was proud of was her hair... Midback length layered hair,  naturally burgundy red and dark blue dyed bangs.  
  
"Alice hurry the fuck up we're LATE AGAIN". "Next time SET THE FUCKING ALARM CLOCK" "I DID YOU PIECE OF" this childish bikering  
  
went on for like 10 minutes until they got to the bus stop, just to see the bus gone. "Fucking great, now what?" "We have legs right?"  
  
Nicola stared at Alice as if Alice was a mutant and gave up "Fine!".  
  
****************************************************  
  
You'd think that after four months of living in Teresopolis one would be used to this humidity and heat. Their apartment was about 30  
  
minutes away (driving by bus) from the capoeira academy which happened to be 5 minutes away from Granja Comary. "I'M MELTING"  
  
Nicola whined for like the 50th time that day "Take off your lame hoodie then" "Fuck naw... This is my signature style be it cold or hot or  
  
sn" "Shut up and walk faster Nicola".  
  
They never made it to capoeira, halfway through they had decided it was too late anyway, instead they went window shopping at the  
  
closest mall (since they were pretty penniless). "Fuck I need to pee, Nicola do you have small change by chance?" "Yep let's go my bladder  
  
is blowing up soon". Once the bathroom ordeal was done and approved they were ready to exit, that was until Alice noticed a little boy  
  
crying screaming out "Papá onde está você?".  
  
"Nicola, wait!" Nicola rolling her eyes turned around wondering what was going on, "Alice let the police handle that" Nicola HATED kids  
  
with a passion, you might say she was as motherly as a cactus. "I can't just ignore this... look at him he looks heartbroken, pleeeease"  
  
Nicola sighed recalling all the times she ever got lost in a mall as a kid "Fine, if we don't find his dad in 15 minutes we take him to the  
  
information desk, ok?". Alice nodded happily as she went over to the little boy.  
  
"Oi menino, você está perdido?" the little boy who could not be older than 5 looked at Alice shyly as she crouched next to him "Sim, eu não  
  
posso encontrar meu pai" he sniffled timidly. "Nós vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu pai, mas primeiro o que é o seu nome?", the boy  
  
rubbed the tears away from his eyes "Enzo" he replied proudly.  
  
"Que é um nome muito bom, meu nome é Alice e aquela garota ali é Nicola" Nicola smiled a little bit and waved to which Enzo said "ela é  
  
muito bonita"Nicola could help but shake her head 'kids nowadays are too flattering. "Como é o seu pai?". He thought for a few minutes  
  
"Ele é moreno, com cabelos pretos e tem muitos desenhos em seus braços". The look in his eyes as he said this was precious, he must really  
  
love his dad.  
  
Each girl held his hands as they strolled around the mall looking for Enzo's dad it wasn't long after when we heard someone yell "Marcelo,  
  
eu encontrou Enzo" all three heads turned around to see a tall guy with dark brown curls running towards them with a relieved expression  
  
"DAVID LUIZ" Enzo let go of the girls hands and embraced this guy with happiness. One minute later his dad was there hugging, kissing  
  
and holding his son tenderly.  
  
"Enzo menino você está bem?" "Sim pai, essas meninas cuidou de mim" Marcelo kissed Enzo and just as he and David Luiz were going to  
  
thank the girls they froze in shock ,realizing that after 2 years they finally found their infamous fox girl.  
  
VOCABULARY:  
Papá onde está você? Dad where are you?  
Oi menino, você está perdido: Hi boy, are you lost?  
Sim, eu não posso encontrar meu pai: Yes, I can't find my dad  
Nós vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu pai, mas primeiro o que é o seu nome: We'll help you find your dad, but first what is your name?  
Como é o seu pai: (Roughly translates to) What does your dad look like?  
Ele é moreno, com cabelos pretos e tem muitos desenhos em seus braços: He is tanned, has black hair and many drawings on his arms  
Marcelo, eu encontrou Enzo: Marcelo, I found Enzo  
Enzo menino você está bem: Enzo boy, are you alright?  
Sim pai, essas meninas cuidou de mim: Yes dad, those girls took care of me.  
  
  
  
  



	3. A hesitação de raposa (Fox's hesitation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcelo tries to make it up to the girls for taking care of Enzo by inviting them for lunch. The fox has a hard time understanding why would he even bother.

The girls were not dumb, they knew who they were dealing with the moment their eyes landed on their yellow shirts (only non football  
fans and maybe color blind people would've had trouble recognizing two elite members of the infamous Verde Amarela). That's why the  
moment Marcelo was hugging Enzo's existence they had tried to walk away as soon as possible. Because realistically speaking there was no way these guys would be interested in dealing with them.  
  
"Ei espera-se,eu quero agradecer a você por encontrar meu filho, bastou uma distração e ele se foi" Marcelo said making the girls stop in their tracks. "Não, está tudo bem, qualquera um teria feito o mesmo" Alice replied with tender honesty. Nicola was facing the other  
direction tapping her foot impatiently while cursing under her breath 'Yes we're glad you're happy you found your kid... can we go home  
now?' she thought anxiously.  
  
"Como podemos retribuir a sua ajuda?" David Luiz asked with a small smile, eying at the fox hooded girl with curiosity. "Não, por favor,  
estamos bem, não queremos incomodá-lo" Nicola said as nice as possible, she didn't mean to be a bitch but she disliked being on the  
spotlight and hated being in open spaces.  
  
"Que tal um almoço? Marcelo e eu pagamos a conta" Both had this adorable grin and stupid look on their face " Hmm, não temos comido e não temos dinheiro para o resto do mês, assim que" if Nicola could she would've stomped her feet in rage "Posso discutir isso com minha amiga?" Nicola asked as she pulled Alice somewhere to the side wondering if her friend lost her common sense.

"What.are.you.doing?" "Getting food" well that was the dryest and most obvious answer ever "We have no money to repay you ass" "THEY ARE PAYING"... this arguing went on for 2 minutes until "Pai, estou com fome quando comemos?" Enzo had the saddest look ever. Nicola was convinced this little boy was the devil in disguise or something cause suddenly she found herself agreeing to lunch.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They ended going to an Italian restaurant, it was nice, small and cozy nothing to flashy or extravagant. Alice did most verbal exchange  
with the guys... Nicola just kept quiet pretending not to exist at all. "Sem ofensa, mas vocês tem um sotaque único, não são do Brasil,  
certo?" "Não, somos da Costa Rica, temos vivido no Brasil durante 4 meses, chegamos a melhorar o nosso Português, aprender capoeira e fazer trabalho comunitário" Alice replied in smooth portuguese. The guys proceeded talking about the match they had two years ago  
against Costa Rica and how impressed they were with their performance in the WC 2014.  
  
Nicola stared out the window trying to keep her cool, she's always had a huge crush on both these guys... Looking like a fresh lettuce  
outside, feeling like a beehive inside. Marcelo interrupted her thoughts "E se você? Você é uma menina quieta, o que você está pensando"  
  
Immediately Nicola's complexion went red...Her portuguese wasn't that great and didn't want to make a fool out of herself. "Eu tento não  
pensar muito, não é saudável". She stuttered and hated it, noticing her discomfort Marcelo spoke in spanish "Te gustaria mas si hablaramos en español?". Nicola said nothing but smiled, for the first time since meeting them she smiled. "Si eso esta bien contigo?", Marcelo seemed happy with her response.  
  
  
It started pouring, the rain was so heavy you could not see anything , great just when they were leaving too . "What a coincidence that we left our capes at home" Alice said a bit sarcastically, Nicola rolled her eyes. Enzo noticing their frustration spoke up "Pai, por que não dar-lhes uma carona até sua casa?", Marcelo shrugged his way of saying only if they want to"Não queremos incomodá-los, você fez mais do que suficiente para nós". This time around Nicola didn't fight, she was tired and wanted to go home " O nosso apartamento fica na rua Sloper, perto da praça Higinio da Silveira" Alice was dumbfounded but remained quiet.  
  
The ride was quiet, the girls sat in the back with Enzo who was fast asleep and even snoring a little it was cute. "Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo" "Gracias a ustedes por encontrar y cuidar al niño Enzo... Yo estaba asustado". Nicola and Marcelo made eye contact through the rearview mirror and smiled stupidly. She out of tiredness, him out of happiness for finding her after 2 years. "Aqui es" Marcelo stopped the car and the girls said goodbye. Before Nicola could get off the car she hear David Luiz asking if they would see eachother again... "Talves, si tevemos sorte" she replied with a grin plastered on her face, but inside she knew it wouldn't be possible, she wasn't that special and they were probably being too nice.  
  
VOCABULARY:  
Ei espera-se,eu quero agradecer a você por encontrar meu filho, bastou uma distração e ele se foi: Hey wait up, I want to thank you for  
  
finding my son, a distraction was enough and he was gone.  
  
Não, está tudo bem, qualquera um teria feito o mesmo: No, it's ok, anyone else would've done the same  
  
Como podemos retribuir a sua ajuda?: How can we repay your help  
  
Não, por favor, estamos bem, não queremos incomodá-lo: No, please we don't want to bother you.  
  
Que tal um almoço? Marcelo e eu pagamos a conta: How about lunch? Marcelo and I will pay the bill  
  
Hmm, não temos comido e não temos dinheiro para o resto do mês, assim que: Hmmm, we haven't eaten and we don't have money for the rest of the months so  
  
Posso discutir isso com minha amiga?: Can I discuss this with my friend  
  
Pai, estou com fome quando comemos: Dad, I'm hungry when are we eating?  
  
Sem ofensa, mas vocês tem um sotaque único, não são do Brasil, certo?: No offence, but you have a unique accent, you're not from Brazil, right?  
  
Não,somos da Costa Rica, temos vivido no Brasil durante 4 meses, chegamos a melhorar o nosso Português, aprender capoeira e fazer  
  
trabalho comunitário: No, we are from Costa Rica, we've been living here for four months now, we came to improve our portuguese, learn capoeira and do community service.  
  
"E se você? Você é uma menina quieta, o que você está pensando: What about you? You're a quiet girl what are you thinking about?  
  
Eu tento não pensar muito, não é saudável: I try not to think too much, it's not healthy  
  
Te gustaria mas si hablaramos en español?: Would you like it better if we spoke in spanish  
  
Si eso esta bien contigo: If that's ok with you  
  
Pai, por que não dar-lhes uma carona até sua casa?: Dad, why don't we give them a ride home?  
  
Não queremos incomodá-los, você fez mais do que suficiente para nós: We don't want to bother you, you've done more than enough for us  
  
O nosso apartamento fica na rua Sloper, perto da praça Higinio da Silveira: Our apartment is on Sloper Street, close to Higinio da Silveira  
  
Plaza.  
  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo: Thanks again for everything  
  
No gracias a ustedes por cuidar al niño Enzo, yo estaba asustado: No, thank you for taking care of Enzo Boy, I was scared.  
  
Aqui es: Here it is  
  
Talves, si tevemos sorte: Maybe if we're lucky  
  



	4. Raposa Extraviada (Lost Fox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted was to go for a walk... Now she's about to be escorted by the police for accidentally trespassing private property and seeing a bunch of semi naked dudes.

Chapter 4: Raposa Extraviada (Lost Fox)

Author's Note: Please let me know if you see any inaccuracies, it's my first time writing a piece of fiction. Thank you, please enjoy :3

 

"Well, fuck" Nicola cursed walking through bushes and shrubs looking completely done with the world, she's been walking in circles for 3 hours and could not for the love of all things fluffy find her way back to her apartment. "Should I take I take my phone? Nah Nic it ain't necessary it's just a lil stroll" she said to herself with a mocking voice. She was tired thirsty and hungry.  'Let's take a new route I said... It will be fun I said' she thought to herself while cursing her own adventurous side.

She had woken up early (painfully early for a Sunday) so her idea had been to talk a way get back home and sleep 2 more hours. She had her own route and knew it by heart, but today the sky had been so blue and the breeze so crisp she felt like walking longer which is why she is lost now.

 

She was covered in mosquito bites, allergic rashes from walking through poison ivy and scratches all product of her clumsiness, it also happened to be that right on that day she decided to wear knee lengthed pants and her fox hoodie . Tears threatening to expose her vulnerable state of mind she wiped them off 'Not now not now'. She heard a waterfall close by 'Maybe I can drink some water and clean the rashes a little bit'. She wished Alice had come with her, they'd be home by now, but nooo Alice was snoring her ass off when Nicola decided to go for a walk.

 

Once she was done with the waterfall, she kept walking for 45 minutes until she saw a group of ducks 'I must be close to civilization, right? she had high hopes because right now all she needed was directions. She followed the ducks until she noticed a sign in Brazilian colors 'CBF... what was that again... never mind gotta keep looking for someone'.

 

It wasn't until she walked through a building and it was rather steamy (almost sauna like) that she realized she may be at a private property and hoped she wouldn't get in trouble. Suddenly a door opened and two young guys came out wearing nothing but a towel she froze in that moment cause not only did she just ran into Oscar Emboaba and Fred semi naked, but she knew that somehow she ended the least expected place ever: Granja Comary. The boys had been laughing until Fred pointed at her.

 

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não sabe que esta é uma propriedade privada ... Oscar, chame a polícia ... Esta é a terceira vez en uma semana  que temos que lidar com uma fã obcecada." She started freaking out because it wasn't intentional... She didn't mean to come here AT ALL " Não, você está errado ... por favor, deixe-me explicar o que eu estou perdida e não sei como voltar para casa" "Você está brincando comigo? Eu já ouvi essa desculpa antes. Saia antes que chamamos a polícia?" He replied rudely.

 

'Can you blame him though? They probably have a bunch of stalkers trying to sneak in to see them naked' Nicola thought to herself. She calmly walked to him holding her arms in the air in hopes that he would understand that she was indeed lost."Tudo bem, eu entendo, é só me dizer como eu posso voltar para o centro de Teresópolis". But no avail suddenly she found herself being dragged away by security guards twice her size.

 

And that's when panic hit her full in the face " AAAAIIII, não me toque idiotas, você está machucando meus braços, eu posso andar sozinha, porra ... DEIXE-ME IR, DEIXE-ME IR IMBECIS!!!" She kicked and thrashed, and finally tears evident expressing her biggest frustration. She couldn't breathe, she was exhausted and her asthma was starting to kick in.

 an older man and two other guys from team came to check what the hell was going on "Ei, o que está acontecendo? O que é todo esse barulho" the older man asked "Don Scolari,Esta menina louca foge e de alguma forma conseguiu entrar na área de banho ... Nós estamos chamando a polícia para que eles possam levá-la embora. Não se preocupe, é tudo resolvido." 

 

Nicola started coughing terribly and through big gulps of air she asked for help "Ajuda, eu não posso respirar Eu preciso do meu inalador". But the guards paid her no attention until someone interfered "Ei, deixe-a ir, você não pode ver que ela não está se sentindo bem" "David Luiz, como você sabe se ela não está fingindo estar doente?" somebody asked.

 

No reply came from the tall man who just walked over in a menacing manner,grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into his chest "Nicola? Você está bem?" She didn't reply instead she put her hand in her pocket got her inhaler out and took a deep breath. Scolari shocked and enraged with security turned around "Vocês estão loucos? Ela poderia ter morrido !!!! "Mas Don Scolari" "Feche acima e vá embora agora mesmo".

 

Her knees gave in and before she could touch the ground David Luiz caught her waist, "Tudo vai ficar bem, você quer água? "Sim, por favor". He asked someone to fetch some water while he sat beside her, just to make sure no one would hurt her. " Luiz, quem é essa garota?" Scolari asked calmly waiting for an answer. 

 

"Ela é a menina que cuidava de Enzo, quando ele se perdeu no shopping, cerca de um mês atrás" said Marcelo, who came to check what was going on Neymar along with him. Satisfied with an answer, Scolari walked up to Nicola with the intention of asking where she lived so he could call a cab for her, when he noticed the scratches, mosquito bites and rashes along her legs. 

 

"Menina, vamos verificar em sua condição atual e então eu vou ter alguém te levar para casa, certo?" All Nicola could do was nod her head as she drank the water like a dried up camel. "Você pode caminhar ou você está com dor?" Scolari asked tenderly "Não faz mal, mas eu me sinto desconforto e cansada neste momento" she replied quietly. 

 

"Luiz, você pode levá-la para a enfermaria?" "Sim senhor, de bom grado!" David replied with the cutest grin ever as he picked Nicola bridal style and took her to the infirmary. If she had the strength, she would've smacked his afro off. Lucky bastard.  


With that, Scolari told everyone to quit slacking and to get back to training.

********************************************************

 

She woke up an hour later, looked around and unaware she was still in the infirmary 'Well that's embarrassing'.

"Hey ela acordou, como está carinho?" said a happy voice. She looked and saw Marcelo, David (holding her hand), Neymar and Thiago. She blushed and tried to hide only to learn she wasn't wearing her hoodie. She felt like shit and probably looked like it too."Onde está o meu casaco?". And then she shut up 'way to go Nic, can't you greet like a normal person you moron'. "seu casaco esta na máquina de lavar" came a short reply from Thiago.

 

She timidly exchanged names with Thiago and Neymar. "Eu me sinto muito melhor agora, obrigado por tudo". "Quando posso ir para casa? Alice deve estar preocupada" "o médico diz que você pode ir para casa em 30 minutos."

 

Nicola explained what happened that morning and apologized for the troubles caused, she was easily forgiven. "Você precisa de uma carona para casa?" Não, não se preocupe eu tenho dinheiro para um táxi" Marcelo and David noticed that her portuguese had improved a lot, despite the minor stuttering she kind of sounded like a local. 

 

"Luiz, Neymar Thiago, eu preciso de você no campo agora, apresse-se!Marcelo, certifique-se que ela recebe um táxi e, em seguida, voltar para o campo RÁPIDO" All pleasantries interrupted by coach Scolari who was obviously done with today's commotion. She waved a fast goodbye to them all and thanked the coach for helping her out.

 

 

Marcelo escorted her to the exit and waited for the taxi to arrive. "Como esta Enzo?" He smiled in thankful manner for keeping his son in mind "El esta bien, cada dia mas grande, mas travieso y siempre pregunta por usted. 'Cutie'. "Yo pense que era broma, lo de volver a vernos" she said softly "No, porque bromearia con algo asi? Usted es buena gente y muy guapa" he replied with a wink to wich she rolled her eyes at him. 

 

There were rumors about Marcelo, mainly the tabloids. Seems like Clarice and Marcelo were having marital issues and they didn't seem easily fixed. Still Nicola was not a nosy person by nature unless if it was imperative. Finally the cab arrived.

 

"Bueno ya me voy... te cuidas y gracias" she said extending an arm. Marcelo gave her his 'Oh you' look, having none of it gave her a hug, she froze in place 'he smells nice' "Hagamos algo este sabado, talvez tomar unas cervezas, trae a Alice tambien". Before she could ask him anything he gave her his phone number. "Llamame sin miedo, te cuidas raposinha". She waved and off she went.

 

Marcelo smiled having a great feeling about this girl, always hoping for the best

 

VOCABULARY:

O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não sabe que esta é uma propriedade privada ... Oscar, chame a polícia ... Esta é a terceira vez en uma semana  que temos que lidar com uma fã obcecada: What are you doing here? Don't you know this is private property... Oscar call the police, this is the third time this week we have to deal with an obessesed fan.  
  
Não, você está errado ... por favor, deixe-me explicar o que eu estou perdida e não sei como voltar para casa: No, you're wrong... please let me explain, I'm lost and I don't know how to get back home.  
 Você está brincando comigo? Eu já ouvi essa desculpa antes, saia antes que chamamos a polícia  : Are you kidding me? I've heard that excuse before. Get out before we call the police.  
  
Tudo bem, eu entendo, é só me dizer como eu posso voltar para o centro de Teresópolis: All good, I understand, just tell me how I can go back to Teresopolis center.  
  
AAAAIIII, não me toque idiotas, você está machucando meus braços, eu posso andar sozinha, porra ... DEIXE-ME IR, DEIXE-ME IR IMBECIS!!!: OWWWW, don't touch me idiots, you're hurting my arms, i can fucking walk alone, LET ME GO, LET ME GO IMBECILES  
  
Ei, o que está acontecendo? O que é todo esse barulho?: Hey what's going on? What's all that noise?  
  
Don Scolari,Esta menina louca foge e de alguma forma conseguiu entrar na área de banho ... Nós estamos chamando a polícia para que eles possam levá-la embora. Não se preocupe, é tudo resolvido: Mister Scolari, this crazy girl managed to sneak in and somehow ended in the shower area... We're are already calling the police so they can take her away. Don't you worry, it's being taken care of  
  
  
Ajuda, eu não posso respirar Eu preciso do meu inalador: Help I can't breathe, I need my inhaler.  
  
Ei, deixe-a ir, você não pode ver que ela não está se sentindo bem: Hey let her go, can't you see she's not feeling well  
David Luiz, como você sabe se ela não está fingindo estar doente? :How do you know she's not pretending to be sick?  
  
Vocês estão loucos? Ela poderia ter morrido: Are you crazy, she could've died!   
Mas Don Scolari Feche acima e vá embora agora mesmo: But Mister Scolari, Shut up and go away right now  
  
Tudo vai ficar bem, você quer água? Sim, por favor: Everything is going to be ok, do you want water? Yes please  
  
Luiz, quem e essa garota: Luiz who is that girl?  
  
Ela é a menina que cuidava de Enzo, quando ele se perdeu no shopping, cerca de um mês atrás: She's the girl that took care of Enzo got lost at the mall, about a month ago.  
  
Menina, vamos verificar em sua condição atual e então eu vou ter alguém te levar para casa, certo?: Girl, were going to give you a quick check up and then I'll have some one take you home, ok?  
  
Você pode caminhar ou você está com dor?: Can you walk or are you in pain?  
  
Não faz mal, mas eu me sinto desconforto e cansada neste momento: It doesn't hurt, but I feel a little discomfort and tired at the moment  
  
Luiz, você pode levá-la para a enfermaria? Sim senhor, de bom grado!:Luiz, can you take her to the infirmary? Yes sir, gladly!  
  
Hey ela acordou, como está carinho? Hey she woke up, how are you dear  
  
Onde está o meu casaco: Where is my jacket?  
  
seu casaco esta na máquina de lavar: Your jacket is in the washing machine  
  
Eu me sinto muito melhor agora, obrigado por tudo. Quando posso ir para casa? Alice deve estar preocupada: I feel much better now, thanks for everything, when can I go back home? Alice must be worried.  
  
o médico diz que você pode ir para casa em 30 minutos: the doctor says you can leave in 30 minutes  
  
  
  
Você precisa de uma carona para casa? Não, não se preocupe eu tenho dinheiro para um táxi. Do you need a ride home? No don't you worry i have money for a cab  
  
Luiz, Neymar Thiago, eu preciso de você no campo agora, apresse-se!Marcelo, certifique-se que ela recebe um táxi e, em seguida, voltar para o campo RÁPIDO: I need you on the field now, hurry up! Marcelo, make sure she gets a cab and then get back on the field QUICKLY  
  
Como esta Enzo? How is Enzo doing  
  
El esta bien, cada dia mas grande, mas travieso y siempre pregunta por usted. He's ok, getting bigger and more mischievious every day and he always asks about you  
  
Yo pense que era broma, eso de volvernos a ver: I thoughts it was a joke, about seeing eachother again  
  
No, porque bromearia con algo asi? Usted es buena gente y muy guapa: Why would I joke about that? You're a nice person and a cute girl  
  
Bueno, ya me voy... te cuidas: Well I'm leaving take care  
  
Hagamos algo este sabado, talvez tomar unas cervezas, trae a Alice: Let's do something this saturday, maybe have some beers, bring Alice with you.  
  
Llamame sin miedo, te cuidas raposinha: Don't be afraid to contact me, take care little fox.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
